


Naga

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer engages in some casual xenophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naga

It is a fairly normal night for the devil and the tempter of Buddha. Mara is playing some game on his phone that keeps beeping annoyingly, and Lucifer is watching him. Not the game, he has no interest in whatever version of Tetris Mara is invested in now. But Mara, well...

Mara's eyebrows crease severely in his concentration. He's still almost completely except for the required tapping of buttons. Lucifer wishes he'd turn that attention elsewhere and, being a direct sort of person, reaches over and yanks that phone out of his hands.

"Lucifer!" Mara reaches for his phone, slithers to circle around the Lucifer who's holding it behind his back. "I was on level-"

"Don't care. " Lucifer has learned by now how to turn Mara's' phone off, which he does with a vengeance. While Mara sits back on the nearby couch and bemoans his lost high score, Lucifer tosses the phone on the floor carelessly and then turns to lean in close to Mara. "Pay attention to me, now."

He lays one hand on Mara's shoulder and, as Mara watches, trails it down his chest. Mara's skinny, with not much muscle or fat to speak of.

Mara reaches up and brushes the hair out of Lucifer's eyes. A warning growl escapes Lucifer's lips, but Mara has already leaned up and kissed the skin near each red eye.

He hates when he does that.

Lucifer's hand is on scales now, indigo-colored scales that are smooth and cool but shift a little under his touch. He rubs intently down the patch of scales that covers Mara's penises until both of them emerge. Aside from there being two of them, they have the same shape, color, and look as normal human dicks.

Satisfied with that, Lucifer starts to move elsewhere when Mara snaps, " _Lucifer!_ Don't you dare!" and grabs his hand, putting it firmly on snake dick.

Lucifer sighs. "Relax. You're too tense." Even if his original intention had been to wind him up a bit more he obliges, wrapping his hand around one of Mara's penises and running it up and down gently. Mara's eyes shut and he whimpers, biting his lip to keep most of the sound in.

"Just the sound I like to hear. Only ten times smaller." Lucifer makes a quick decision to make a sacrifice in the name of blowing his partner's brains out metaphorically. Anyway, who would Mara talk to about their sex life? Buddha? The archangels? No way.

He kneels. The instant his lips touch sensitive skin, Mara's tail wraps itself around his torso, tight enough to be restrictive but not enough to actually hurt. Lucifer holds one of Mara's hips and the dick his tongue isn't paying attention to right now with licks that go from end to tip and back in quick succession. He makes up for sharp teeth and unwillingness to put anything in his mouth with a supreme attention to detail.

Mara quivers and moans, and Lucifer can feel around him how badly he's shaking. It comes as little surprise when he finishes early, chanting "Luciferluciferflucifer-" and coming wet on Lucifer's tongue.

Lucifer wipes off his mouth and tries to extricate himself gently from Mara's grip. It seems impossible. He clears his throat.

Mara lies on the bed in a daze and doesn't seem to notice. When Lucifer growls, "Mara, your tail," he blinks at him, then has a flash of realization and releases Lucifer, only to tug at the back of his head.

Letting Mara pull him along, Lucifer finds himself close enough for even a lazy Mara to lean in and kiss him. This time, he allows it.


End file.
